Lost Opportunities
by Regret with Diamonds
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a successful yet regretful violinist, comes back to reclaim the love of the goddess of Seiyo University, Hinamori Amu. From this journey of redemption and salvation, emotions of envy, feelings of remorse and perceptions of love will emerge. The deepest cuts aren't the ones made by others - they're the ones you choose to keep.
1. Bittersweet in Spain

**Lost Opportunities**

**Chapter I**

**Bittersweet in Spain**

* * *

-/-/-/-\-\-\-

_I've been avoiding commitment_

_That's why I'm in this position_

_I'm scared to let somebody in on this_

-/-/-/-\-\-\-

* * *

He couldn't get his mind off her.

She haunted him. She plagued him. She _cursed _him.

Never in his life had he felt so insecure and vulnerable; he was willing to submit to any circumstance to gain a higher knowledge surrounding a certain individual. He had lost count of how many times he ran his fingers through his hair, exhaled a loud sigh and looked at her number in his phone.

He was a calm, cool and collected man who didn't break under any form of pressure. His performances alone would attract thousands of females that would watch him perform. They worshipped him and any mistake would lead to a loud article spouting cynical facts about his inability to excel as a human. His entire career and life was on the line every time he would play his violin.

But how come, at this moment, he felt this _nervous_?

His striking smirk, shining midnight-sky eyes and dark blue hair was an exterior of an alpha-male who did not falter. He did not tremble. But how come at this moment he could see his hands shaking?

Ikuto let out another large sigh as he threw his phone across his room onto his bed. He couldn't take any more of this pain. He looked outside of his hotel room into the gloomy skies of Spain. He would observe a few people pass by as well as a car every now and then rumble on through. The buildings were well connected yet spacious, working in synergy to create a concrete beauty that could only be astounding.

He heard a couple of birds chirp and a couple of people below him talk on the streets. The fresh air alone wasn't helping him relieve of him of his stress, so he decided to put on a jacket and go for a walk.

With every step he could feel his mind sway into another thought. He tried to concentrate on the sidewalk beneath him, counting every crack he'd step over. But to no avail.

His figure was lean but well-built as he was putting in some extra time in the gym, and some extra attention to more doses of Whey protein. His face was taut and his eyes were sharp; they pierced through every person. Not every male enjoyed this so-called piercing, but the women loved it as if they were masochists. But he paid no attention to them. Their bodies were proportional and their faces were nothing short from stunning, but they lacked something.

They just _lacked_ that _something_.

As he walked down the streets he could see a couple of girls watching him as they passed him. Some whispered to their companion while others were simply were awed by his existence. He didn't want to sound pretentious, but he knew his power and presence over the female population.

Also, he knew his power and presence over the male population as he was known to excel in fighting. His stature alone was intimidating, and the stories about him fighting and fending off multiple men in accounts of assaults helped to add to his reputation.

He was smart, well-dressed, extremely talented and most of all, had money. He'd always thought his life would be fuller with some extra Benjamins, but to him it got old fast. He had all the cars and clothes he could ever dream for, and all his bills were paid. But he was always modest. He never took anything for granted.

But he also knew he could have everything in the world whenever he wanted.

Except _one thing_.

Exhaling another sigh, Ikuto made a turn and went back to his hotel room. Walking down the street wasn't cutting it for him. He was told once that time would heal everything. But that didn't necessarily mean it would help one forget everything. After time alone he thought spending time with other females would help forget about other females.

But to him, like some sort of paradoxical fate in the realm of poetic justice, it only made him remember more.

Her pink hair.

Her golden eyes.

Her personality.

Literally, everything about her made him feel lonelier but happier. Her persona and image were bittersweet as they popped up in his head with fleeting joy and faded slowly leaving a trail of nostalgic regret. It was hard for him to cope with distance, but it was harder for him to cope with regretful distance.

He tried to tell himself it was only a "childhood" romance. A summer-love that lasted only for fun and ended with nothing but feel-good memories. Nope. It lasted only to lead to greater feelings, and ended with nothing but regret.

He left her because he knew he wasn't the man she needed. He was conniving and mischievous, and the attention he would get would only tempt him into hurting her. His career was the part of his life he wanted to take care of more because he _knew_ he wasn't the right one for her. She was pure and innocent, while he was dark and mysterious. But they fell for each other.

And that's what hurt him the most.

"God dammit."

Ikuto tried to focus on other things around him, but the image of the girl kept appearing in his head. The times they interacted with each other. The conversations they shared with each other. The feelings they had for each other. All of the emotions involved in their relationship was starting to hit him like a truck.

He swore.

Nothing like a rainy day in Spain to bring back the bittersweet memories.

-/-/-/-\-\-\-

* * *

"Amu!"

Rima's voice echoed through the hallway as she called for her _best_ friend. The short-but-cute blonde waited impatiently for her friend as she was getting ready for class.

"Amu!"

"I'm coming Rima! Have some patience girl!"

Rima couldn't help but smile to herself. There was something special about their relationship that resonated not through only her emotions, but through her soul. She had known Amu since middle school and by some twist of fate, they were attending the same college together sharing the same dorm. They were graduating later this year so their imperative to pursue their majors before graduate school was nothing but stressful.

But their friendship was something to be cherished as it acted as a catalyst to the doors of new and more happy emotions. Rima had always knew Amu was an attractive girl with an attractive personality.

She always took care of her friends.

"Here Rima, you forgot your book. Let's go oompa." Amu said, handing the book to Rima with a smirk.

"Did you just call me an _oompa_?"

"Yup."

"So because I'm short that means you have the right to call me an _oompa_?"

"Look, enough talk and more running to class. We're seriously late!"

Amu dashed out the door before Rima could even respond. But she couldn't help but smile at her friend's teasing demeanor. She was honestly like her sister and Rima wanted to do everything she could for her. Her happiness was equivalent to her own, and like a best friend would want, she wanted Amu to be satisfied with everything.

She was _highly_ attractive with long, bright pink-hair and sparkling honey-golden eyes. Her body accentuated her curves perfectly. Perhaps she could blame genetics or the dedication to the gym, but Amu's legs, hips and torso were perfectly sculptured. To top it off, her sense of fashion was gorgeous.

She had always wanted to be a fashion designer so it was a sort of duty to Amu to always dress fashionably. Even if that meant exceeding her budget when she went out shopping. After all, happiness is bought not in moments of preparations, but in moments of impulse.

And Amu was definitely an impulsive person, to say the least.

"You coming?"

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down _pinky_."

"Better than being an _oompa_."

Rima couldn't help but smile just a little.

As they walked through campus, the leaves on the trees slowly fell in preparation for the fall season. They were dressed up tightly on fashionable coats and fancy boots. The weekend was approaching and was waiting for them, waiting to reward them with fun in exchange for their hard work and studying.

"Hey, Amu, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Rima asked feigning ignorance.

"Nope. Probably going to cuddle on my bed with my laptop and watch some movies."

Rima scoffed at her friend's anti-social behavior. Amu was never really an anti-social person, but whenever fall would approach she became a _little_ more reserved than usual. Any other time she would be down to go out to a party or an event of some sort. But nope, not fall.

"I know someone that can set us up on two blind dates. Wanna come with me tomorrow?"

Amu stopped walking and looked up at the trees momentarily, then turned her gaze to her friend beside her. Her eyes seemed to get a little more serious. Then, as if she was catching herself in a mistake, she gave a reassuring laugh and put both hands on Rima's shoulders.

"We've already been on a couple blind dates, for, if I remember correctly, _your_ convenience. I'm not really in the mood to meet guys right now. Just not feelin' it, ya know?" Amu said, making sure to input some comical relief in the form of her speech at the end.

"You sure? I heard they're _really hot_."

Amu gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sure."

Another leaf fell from the trees and landed between them. Rima's gaze went from Amu's eyes, to the ground, then to the leaf. She looked back up at her friend, offered a smile, and continued walking with her to class. They conversed in normal things and acted completely on-beat, continuing their joking manner and humorous antics.

But Rima knew what was going on.

She couldn't forget him.

She just _couldn't_ forget it.

The man she momentarily had a relationship with. Well, she could hardly call it a relationship considering they never officially got together, but she could see the mutual attraction in their eyes. It always stuck with her friend and never let loose. Not because it was stubborn, but because Amu always had tight fingers.

And what was difficult was that Rima didn't know if Amu chose to wrap her fingers tight around those emotions, or if she couldn't help but wrap her fingers right.

Either way, the man would always haunt her memories.

Especially during this time of the year.

_Fall_.

-/-/-/-\-\-\-

* * *

"Yo, Ikuto. Your performance is in an hour."

"Thanks, Yoru."

"No problemo."

Yoru. Ikuto knew his full name, but considering Yoru's brother-like appearance and the brother-like relationship they shared, calling him by his first name in a casual manner always brought comfort to Ikuto. He was younger than him by a few years, but always held a protective spirit above him like a loyal dog.

It was both admirable and endearing.

More so because Ikuto shared the same feelings.

"Hey, after this performance the tour is done. Do you have anywhere you want to go to relax before your next one?"

Ikuto sipped some of his champagne, ran his hand through his hair and responded with a smirk, "Not sure."

"How about Hawaii? Man, I could really use a tan, especially in my priv-"

"Yoru."

Chuckling to himself, Yoru went out on the balcony with Ikuto and slumped over the edge, sharing the view with his friend. The two looked strikingly similar in terms of physical appearance, but existed in different universes when looked at spiritually. One was full of mischief both internally and externally, while the other used mischief externally to mask a sadder perspective of being. The man was trapped and Yoru could _smell_ it like a dog.

"How about Japan?"

Ikuto stopped momentarily and looked at Yoru with a quizzical expression. Yoru simple responded with a smirk and turned his attention back to the scenery. He felt a drop of rain hit his nose. In a suave manner, he grabbed Ikuto's glass of champagne and held it out until a drop of rain entered the glass.

"I heard the weather is nice in Japan. Y'know, sometimes I get sick of all this gloomy stuff. It makes me feel stuffy and bitter. I think a little change is good every now and then." Yoru said, placing the cup back into the reach of Ikuto.

The emotions emitted from a single blue-haired violinist were palpable. His expression was, well, expressionless, but Yoru could read everything. He always had a keen insight and perception when it came to stone-faced musicians. It was like his second nature specifically built for certain situations.

"Let's get ready for the show. Is my suit ready?"

"Yup. It's in your dressing room."

Nodding, Ikuto took a sip of his champagne and smirked to himself.

"Sounds good."

-/-/-/-\-\-\-

* * *

"_Hey Amu_."

Amu looked at the male in front of her with an expression of disinterest. She cocked her eyebrow and sighed.

"_Hey_."

The man looked as if he got a question right after guessing and put his arm around the pink-haired woman next to him. He smirked and tried to gauge her, feigning indifference when she failed to give any reaction.

"How about you and me go on a date. I'll buy you a nice dinner in my nice car. Then we can go watch a scary movie, and from there...maybe you and I could become boyfriend and girlfriend and then-"

"Listen. I heard this same offer from a dozen guys every day. My response is usually the same which is _no_." She said, moving his hand off her shoulders as if she was picking up something disgusting.

"But Amu, please! I'm a really great guy once you get to know me!"

"I'm sure you are. Now run along and be good. Okay?"

And with that, the class started to laugh and 'boo' the man who just got rejected by the university's most desired female. Lowering his face in disgrace, he bolted out of the classroom with what seemed to be drops of water dripping from his face. Perhaps he had allergies to something.

"Amu, how about me? I have a lot of money!"

"Please go out with me Amu. I desire you greatly."

"Amu, I heard from a fortune teller you're my soul mate! We must fulfill our destiny!"

Scoffing, Amu brushed off the comments with a sense of dignity and indifference, which only made the guys fall for her harder because of her independent attitude. She was strong and firm in her presence and _knew it_. Her spicy-and-cool demeanor won the hearts of practically every guy at Seiyo University. To them, she was literally a goddess. And she couldn't help but laugh at that idea.

She wasn't pretentious or cocky. In fact, she was an extremely polite lady until a mockery of a gentleman comes up and tries to woo her with corny lines and outdated actions. To her, there was really no man who could meet her standards: dark, tall, handsome and caring.

Oh, and musically talented.

A man that knew how to play a musical instrument was something she always found appealing.

It always reminded her of-

"Excuse me, Miss Hinamori."

Amu looked behind her at the gentle face that called her name. He was a fairly tall and handsome man who held a strong stature. He was definitely attractive, but Amu still held her personality strongly as she talked to him.

"Yes?"

Her elegant reply almost threw him off his guard, but he remained professional. He was a man who was refined; he dressed and acted differently than the immature boys that attended the school. He knew how things went, and internally, he could slyly admit that he was absolutely confident in scoring the girl in front of him. His ego grew as the idea of having Seiyo University's, and possibly the world's, most desired woman in his grasp. But he remained professional.

"I've been playing the guitar for a long time, and I'm performing at the cafe 'La Dolce Vita' down the street. I wanted to invite you to my show. And perhaps I could take you out for dinner afterwards?"

He offered a dashing smile, shining his bright teeth. His eyes seemed sincere but held a hint of stern confidence.

She looked at him for a brief second, observing his expression, and responded suavely.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've got plans."

And with that, she walked off into the distance, leaving a possibly perfect man standing in awe and utter despair. Amu knew who he was, but that didn't change what she thought.

With his broad shoulders and modest ego, every girl knew the man Amu had just rejected as the prince of Seiyo University. _Jacob Komatsu._ He had everything. Money, cars and the looks. He had never gotten rejected in his life. He was a fighter who won every fight. But tonight was different. His soul was crushed. His confidence had been shattered.

He looked down with a frown as the cold wind blew right in his face. The leaves of the trees fell silently in front of him as he tried to cope with his defeat.

He turned the opposite way and walked away.

Pausing for a brief moment, he looked back hoping for the view of her face.

All he saw was her back.

Turning around again, the man, like every other man, accepted his defeat.

-/-/-/-\-\-\-

* * *

"Sir, is everything to your liking? Do you need anything else?"

The stewardess offered a flirtatious smile as she looked at the man in front of her. He _was_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the world's most talented and handsome musician.

"Everything's just fine. Thank you." Ikuto replied, offering a sly smirk.

The stewardess swooned as she retreated back to her duties.

Ikuto looked out the plane and saw nothing but blue.

He always hated the color blue. But he also respected it because to him, it was an isolated color that was associated with both peace and sadness. Perhaps everything could be equated into the concepts of perception, but to him, the color blue always stood out.

To some, rain was depressing. To others, rain was a rare sight that brought out joy and excitement. To some, tears were a sign of sadness. To others, they were the apex of the expression of happiness. To some, the vastness of the ocean helps to confirm their non-importance in the universe of life. But the others...

It acts as a refuge for those seeking answers.

Life was often ironic. It always liked the use of the color blue as a metonymy for life.

One moment she represented the times in his life where he felt genuine happiness and joy. But then, all of a sudden, she could represent the bittersweet lost opportunities that made him clench his teeth in regret. It was odd how one thing could radiate such contrasting emotions.

It was the irony of life.

But to him, it was just blue.

"Yo Ikuto, we're almost there! You can see the city and mountains down there! Damn, I'm so excited!" Yoru exclaimed, trying to take a picture of the view with his phone to post on the internet later.

He could picture the caption right now:

_'Dayum, the city looks so small from up here! #TsukiyomiIkutoismyhomie"_

Ikuto sensed the intentions and future actions of his friend and smirked, silently shaking his head in denial. But it was all for harmless fun.

"Still looks the same. Feels like nothing even changed."

"Yeah. Hometowns always seem to have that sort of thing, even if things did change. Kinda sketchy y'know?"

"Yeah."

Ikuto looked out into the window once more and absorbed the sight that was slowly approaching him. The mountains, the clouds and the buildings that would soon surround him was both enticing and intimidating. He was scared, but he was excited. He was nervous, but he was calm.

"Ikuto, what're you gonna do with your time here? Considering you're kind of your own boss, you decide when your next tour is. _And_ you decide when you want to work on your next album."

"I think I just want to relax for a little bit."

"Sounds bueno."

"Oh, by the way, a lot of colleges are asking you to give a few lectures and seminars. We could use the money we raise to donate to a charity or somethin' cool."

Ikuto nodded and relaxed into his seat and heard the pilot announce the arrival to their destination.

_"We are now approaching Tokyo. Please fasten your seatbelts."_

He calmly sat as he felt the plane come to a stop.

_"Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to Tokyo, Japan."_

He couldn't help but let out a smirk.

-/-/-/-\-\-\-

* * *

"Alright class, please remember, your interview with a musician is due next week. Don't forget!"

The class packed up their belongings as their music teacher finished her lecture. Murmurs were heard throughout the room was each student discussed their interviews with delight. Many of them would go down to the local bar or cafe and ask the guitarists or pianists that performed there on the weekends. They were without a doubt very talented, but preferred the mask of an unknown entity to ensure their authenticity and loyalty to their craft. This just added to their credibility as a, in the words of the music teacher, 'true artist".

But Amu didn't exactly have an interview yet. In fact, she had completely procrastinated and just found out about the project today.

"Wait, this thing is due next week? What the hell?!" Amu exclaimed, quite loudly.

"Yes, Amu. This thing is due. Next week. Where have you been the past two months? She said this like at least five times every class."

"Rima, darling, I need to find an interview with someone quick." Amu thought for a few seconds and smiled, holding a finger up as if she just found the cure to cancer. "I could just go to a the bars or cafes around here anytime. Problem solved."

Rima sighed at her friend's ignorance. But also thought it was a tad cute considering how a gorgeous girl could be in such a false state of solution.

"For your information, a lot of the cafes and bars are denying students meeting with the musicians because the musicians have complained so much about the intrusion of space. I think they're just sick of people coming in asking for interviews."

Amu looked up with an expression of disdain. Oh how cruel the world be.

"You've got to be kidding me. So I can't get an interview?"

"Nope." Rima replied indifferently.

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Rima! What do I do then? Should I travel somewhere out across the country in hopes to find an aspiring musician?"

Rima narrowed her eyes at her friend's overreaction.

"Ain't nobody got time for that!"

Rima clasped Amu's hand and looked at her with lazy affection.

"You'll just get a zero on this project. No big deal. You can make up for it with good grades on all the future projects." Rima said.

"You don't understand, I _can't_ fail. It's against my morals."

"Oh please, since when have you had any morals. Girl, live a little and stop being so perfect."

Amu ignored her friend's comment and put her head down on the desk. She had no idea what to do. Singing was always a part of her life she wanted to pursue, but by failing this project, she would give a bad impression to the music teacher, who, in fact, was one of the most prestigious teachers in the nation who had connections aspiring singers _wished_ they had. Perhaps she was overreacting, but it didn't stray too far from the truth.

"What can I do?"

"You could always ask _me_."

Amu knew that voice. It was the same voice that asked her out on a date the other day, to which she rejected with the upmost tempo of a cool-and-spicy woman. She remembered that he was a guitarist as the local cafe, and thus, was obviously a candidate for an interview. Everything would've been find except for the fact that he was _Jacob Komatsu_.

She admitted, he was very stunning and had a nice figure. He was polite and kind. But something just didn't make her fall for him. Or rather, _someone_. Nevertheless, she knew she had to refuse the offer. She had much more pride than a woman who would fall below the stereotypes of society for a simple project.

"No thank you, _Jacob_. I don't need your help."

Rima looked at the scene before her with some interest. After all, the goddess of Seiyo University was communicating with the prince of Seiyo University. It was a power couple in the making. Possibly. Maybe not. But possibly.

"Amu, I'm just trying to be a kind gentleman and help out a lady in need. Please accept my offer."

Amu cocked an eyebrow and questioned his sincerity.

"No strings attached? You're just doing this to _help_ me?"

Jacob allowed a small smirk to slip through as he sat on Amu's desk, looking at her directly in her eyes. She could feel his intentions leak through his approachable exterior.

"Well, there is _one_ condition. Just one."

Amu dreaded the answer but persisted anyway, and asked, "What is it?"

"You go on a date with me. Simple as that."

Amu scoffed as she immediately conceived the idea to be blasphemous. His personality turned her off. He came off as a poser who _tried_ to be confident, but tried too hard which made him look too cocky. She could tell he was just like any other guy who wanted to pursue a girl for ulterior motives, which were covered by an exterior that consisted of opening the door and buying roses.

She could see right through him as if he were transparent.

"No thanks. You're just not my type. Let's go, Rima."

And with that, she grabbed Rima's hand and exited the classroom with a higher sense of pride and dignity. Jacob simply sneered as he watched her leave, yet again.

-/-/-/-\-\-\-

* * *

"Oh, it is an honor to meet you Mr. Tsukiyomi. Please, have a seat."

The dean of Seiyo University kindly greeted Ikuto as he walked into his office. Accompanied by Yoru, who was discreetly Ikuto's manager, Ikuto sat down with a casual demeanor and expressed his cultivated manners flawlessly.

"I would be happy to give a few seminars to the students studying music here. It sounds like a great opportunity." Ikuto kindly said, offering a sincere tone of voice.

He grabbed his cup of tea that was offered by the dean and sipped it quietly. He looked around the room briefly and instantly absorbed the minor but finer details about his surroundings. A couple pictures of the dean's wife and kids framed on his desk. Several paintings that Ikuto noticed to follow in suit with Picasso and Van Gogh's style were hanging on the walls across and above him. A bookshelf with a large assortment of books including several thick ones. He made one out to be Henry Melville's all-time great classic.

The couch they were sitting on was lavish and loudly expressive of the riches the school possessed. This was, after all, Seiyo University. It was one of not only the nation's, but the world's, most prestigious schools. Simply put, only _very smart_ individuals could dream about getting into the school, let alone, attend it. And graduate from it.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Tsukiyomi. I believe it would be a great experience for not only the students, but the teachers and staff. We're all very big fans of yours," the dean said, offering a genuine smile with his comments.

"I have a small request, if I could ask for one." Ikuto said, taking another sip of his tea.

"Absolutely!"

"Well," Ikuto paused and readjusted himself on the couch. "I was wondering if I could see a list of the students all enrolled in a music class or program."

"Well that's no problem at all. May I ask for what reason?"

"Oh..." Ikuto paused and let out a small smirk.

"Just to get an idea of how many people I'll be speaking to."

In the corner of his eye, Ikuto could see a small smile making its way onto Yoru's face.

-/-/-/-\-\-\-

* * *

"Alright class! Your interviews at due tomorrow. You will present the interview to the class and give us a speech on how it affected your views on the music industry. This project is worth half of your grade so don't mess it up!"

Amu groaned as she packed up her belongings.

"No excuses!"

Amu looked to her right as she watched Jacob slowly walking towards her. She knew exactly what he wanted. And she knew exactly how she was going to respond.

"Hello, Amu."

"Jacob, the answer is still no. I will _never_ go on a date with you."

He feigned hurt and frowned... just a little.

"Why not?"

Without hesitation Amu responded, "Because you're too egotistical. Even if you don't show it, I can smell it. And it stinks."

"That's strange. I made sure to spend more time in the shower today."

"Not funny. Let's go Amu." Rima said, grabbing Amu by the arm and brushing Jacob out of the way with her shoulder.

The two walked next to each other across campus back to their dorm rooms. Despite the pressure of the project, Amu had several tests to cram in as her grade depended on them. Her procrastination was surely catching up to her as she, in the words of her mother, was being punished the hand of fate.

'Procrastination only leads to failure!' she would always scream.

Amu silently cringed listening to her mother give her a lecture on work ethic and college. She loved her, but at times, she couldn't stand her. Literally, sometimes she would have to sit down to get through one of her rants. But nevertheless, nothing existed between the two but love.

"Hey, did you hear? I heard Tsukiyomi Ikuto was coming to give seminars at this school!"

"No way. Why would someone that big come and give a stupid seminar?"

"Yeah, he's probably too busy for stuff like that."

"I'm serious! I heard it from one of the teachers who talked with the dean!"

"Dude, tell me what you're on. Let me get some of that."

Amu stopped in her tracks as she heard his name. Her eyes became wider as she slowly comprehended the information that was exiting the mouths of the students around her. Tsukiyomi Ikuto was coming to this school.

_Ikuto is coming here?_

The thought made her shiver. It gave her goose-bumps just hearing his name again. Of course, it was hard to avoid his name and face when he was an international icon. She heard his songs daily on the television or radio, and constantly heard people gossip about his life. He was everywhere. But she was fine with that because didn't exist in her world.

The sphere that surrounded her life was limited to her interactions and her surroundings. Ikuto was nowhere near her existence, so therefore, she believed that he was literally out of her life. But now... now it was different.

Even the possibility of him being close to her was both aggravating and somewhat thrilling.

It made her clench her teeth and close her fist so tightly marks were being made. She felt her head get hot and her chest get even hotter. But she couldn't tell if it was the anger that was slowly stirring up inside of her, or if it was the blush and closeted happiness that threatened to escape from her pores.

Either way, just the _idea _of him being closer affected her greatly.

It was undeniable.

"Amu, are you... okay?"

She quickly snapped out of her aggression and reentered her reality. She looked towards Rima who had a look of serious concern. She responded to her expression with a reassured look.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"_If_ he is coming, I doubt he'll even come to our class. He'll probably be talking to the upper-classes and higher-leveled kids."

Amu nodded and went back into her usual persona. She looked indifferent as if nothing was bothering her. She existed solely in the bubble she had learned to accept and live in up till this day. Her existence was defined with the absence of the man who was possibly coming to the school she was currently attending.

His dark-violet eyes, bold midnight-blue hair and mysterious character was an aching that held firm in the back of not only her mind, but her heart. And today, she couldn't help but feel that aching getting a little stronger.

Usually some warm tea and a good night's rest would solve that problem.

But for some reason, she didn't feel like that would do the trick tonight.

-/-/-/-\-\-\-

* * *

"Alright, thanks for your interview and presentation Takeshi."

The class clapped as he stopped the video of his interview, gathered his laptop and quietly went back to his seat.

"Okay. Next up is... Amu!"

The entire class started to applaud her, especially the boys. Her popularity was immense and everyone, despite being rejected by her seemingly cold personality, still held tremendous support for her because she was, well, Hinamori Amu.

She inwardly groaned and began to walk in front of the class. She could the whispers of both the guys and girls as she walked by each row. Her presence alone built enough hype that could make an album triple-platinum in the first week alone.

They were anticipating her presentation.

"Amu? Didn't you bring a USB or a laptop to present your video of your interview?"

The class started to whisper more harshly and she could feel their eyes on her. But she didn't let that break her. She was Hinamori Amu, the coolest-and-spiciest girl in this university. The confidence she protruded through her stature alone was enough to make a man fight on an army of 300 with nothing but a shield and spear.

But she couldn't lie. She was nervous. Even if it was just a little bit.

"Well, the truth is..."

The teacher looked at her quizzically.

"I actually couldn't-"

All of a sudden the class exploded into a loud applause and cheer. Many of them started to chant a name Amu couldn't quite decipher because of all the chaos that was going on. The teacher looked at the entrance of the room and immediately swooned as she saw the man that was entering _her_ class.

All the girls started to scream while every guy was chanting his name as if they were at a football game. The support was immense and Amu was trying to see what was going on.

The man motioned for the class to calm down, and almost instantaneously the class complied and tried to control their emotions. He looked directly at the pink-haired girl that was standing in front of the class. She looked directly at him.

Her golden eyes widened as she tried to comprehend the man standing before her. He slowly but surely, with absolute confidence, walked up to her, never breaking eye-contact. She couldn't believe what was going on. The man that loved her. The man that hurt her. The man that haunted her in her dreams was standing before her with the most annoying of smirks. She wanted to wipe it off his face, but at the same time, she wanted to take it in and relish it because of its prolonged absence. She couldn't believe he was here.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto was _here_.

He looked away from her to her teacher, and, in a suave and well-mannered voice said,

"I'm here for the interview."

-/-/-/-\-\-\-

* * *

_(A/N): Used to have a different account but started anew. _

_Just decided to write this story impulsively. Those Friday and Saturday nights get lonely, especially when you start fantasizing about lost opportunities and broken chances. I'm trying to base the main characters off of both my and other peoples' emotions in my life._

_Just a note, I'm a guy. I'm about to enter college. My friends would make fun of me a lot for writing a fanfiction about anime/manga, but I really don't care. I find that Amu and Ikuto are characters who offer contrasting perspectives that reflect a more profound sense of emotion._

_I'm probably a lot different than what most people imagine me to be. I like to party, drink, have fun, talk to girls, do boxing, make videos and more. I'm into hip-hop/rap and branded clothing. On the outside, I'm one of _those_ 'cool' kids, but on the inside, I'm different. I was lucky enough to get into a good college and I hope to pursue something I enjoy there._

_I'm not the best writer nor do I try to be. I just write because it helps me vent my emotions, especially when it comes to girls. Lost opportunities suck in life, so go out and get what you want before it gets away. _

_I wrote this in one shot. Didn't revise. Didn't read it over. It's just a natural product of my impulsive behavior and internal emotions. If there are any mistakes I'll fix them eventually. I apologize if I portray the characters in a weird manner as I haven't seen this anime/ read this manga in a while._

_Until next chapter, take care. _


	2. Blue with Envy

**Lost Opportunities**

**Chapter II**

**Blue with Envy**

* * *

-/-/-/-\-\-\-

_Girl don't kill my vibe_

_Girl don't kill my vibe_

_I can feel your energy from two planets away_

_I got my drink_

_I got my music_

_I would share it but today I'm yellin'_

_Girl don't kill my vibe_

_Girl don't kill my vibe_

-/-/-/-\-\-\-

* * *

"Amu, _he_ is your interview?!"

The teacher held an astonished face. Her eyes were wide open and her lower lip seemed to be trembling, which was an expression most of the population in the room shared. They were amazed by the sight before them, and even more so, they were amazed by the fact that the goddess of Seiyo University was the one who enticed the blue-haired violinist to come give an interview.

It was similar to two universes colliding against each other. One being an unstoppable force, while the other being an unmovable one. It was a conflict, a clash of untold proportions that radiated with nothing but controversy and drama.

More rumors.

More gossip.

More opportunities.

"Yes. _I_ am her interview. I hope you don't mind if it's a live presentation since I just got back from Spain less than a couple hours ago." Ikuto said, smirking and giving a wink with his eyes, which in turn, entranced the teacher into a state of ecstasy.

Amu glared at the man before her with a hint of anger and surprise.

"_Ikuto_! What are _you_ doing here?" Amu harshly whispered, not having to be worried about others hearing due to the fact their whispers far overpowered hers. It was like a sea of small 'swishes' as every student was fiercely conversing with each other in a hyped-yet-classroom-controlled manner.

Then again, who could blame them? Ikuto's presence emitted an aura of dominance and attraction. Although it was yet to be scientifically proven, his presence alone could improve the musical abilities of the people who stood around them. Whether it was placebo or not, just standing _next_ to him was an honor.

"I'm here to get you back."

Amu's eyes widened as she tried to grasp the words that exited out of his mouth.

"W-What? What did you just say?"

Ikuto smirked and brought his head lower to match her eyes. He narrowed his eyes slightly and grabbed the back of her head to whisper in his eyes. Her blush was evident, but she consciously tried her hardest to fight it off, which was a futile effort. The entire class roared as they saw the image painted before them.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto _touching_ and _whispering_ to Hinamori Amu?

It rivaled the seldom nature of Halley's Comet.

Or perhaps, it rivaled the common nature of sunny days in California.

Nevertheless, the entire room felt as if it were undergoing an earthquake. The teacher was also surprised. She adjusted her glasses and tried to reconfirm the reality that surrounded her. Was her student romantically involved with the world's greatest musician? It was both blasphemous and absolutely amazing.

"I'm here to win back your love."

The words and breath emitted from his mouth resonated first to the exterior of her ears and skin, then it traveled inwardly and pumped her heart even more with blood. She felt her face getting red. But more importantly, she felt the nostalgic feelings of past opportunity begin to rise within her. It tasted bitter, but she knew with practice it would taste sweeter. But she knew she would force herself into making it taste bitter as the problems and mistakes she felt in the past far overpowered the glimmer of hope embodied into the questionable man in front of her.

She knew what kind of guy Ikuto was. And with the added fame and success to his life, she knew what kind of man he had evolved into. She was afraid of getting hurt, but she was also excited by his arrival once again. She tricked herself into believing an image before, but now, she questioned the same image that stood before her. She simply didn't know what to do.

What should she do?

She quickly pushed Ikuto away with all her effort, causing him to take a step back. At first he was slightly shocked, but quickly regained his composure and smirked at the class. They swooned, regardless of the sex or sexual orientation.

He looked at Amu who glared at him with a faded color of red on her face. He _knew_ he had an effect on her.

Whether it was good or bad, it didn't matter.

It was a product of _him_.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just show up now after four years and decide you want me back. _You_ left me and _I_ moved on. We're done."

Amu held firm and her confidence began to reemerge. The class seemed to get a whiff of what was going on in the scene below them and started to quiet down. Their eyes were widened and their senses were heightened by the drama that was unfolding. Their questions were unanswered, but they were fine with curiosity and ignorance.

"_Amu_," His personality rose as well as he feigned hurt. "Didn't you miss me?"

She scoffed as she looked at the teacher.

"Could you please tell Mr. Tsukiyomi to leave? He seems to be harassing me."

The class once again revved up.

The teacher looked at Amu, and then to Ikuto, who, flashed her a handsome smirk and a wink. Immediately the teacher disregarded the words of Amu and smiled gracefully at Ikuto.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, please continue! We are all anticipating your thoughts and words!"

The class cheered and Amu felt herself groan inwardly. How was it that this man could get everything he wanted? He was intruding on human comfort and rights! He could've been a sexual predator, which, in a certain way he was, and everyone would simply pardon him from any problems. It made her go insane.

"Look. He's not my interview. The truth is I don't even have one. Just give me a zero on this assignment. Thank you." Amu said quickly, heading back to her seat and into the sea of gossip.

Ikuto, quickly picking up on her actions, grabbed her wrist and made her turn around, forcing a meeting of their eyes.

Golden-innocence.

Midnight-mystery.

Both worlds clashed once again.

"I heard if you get a zero, you may not be able to pass this class. You sure you want to do this?"

"Let go of me!" Amu said a little _too _loudly, noticing her mistake when the class quieted down. She hadn't meant it, but after seeing an actual reaction, she didn't regret it.

"Amu-"

All of a sudden Ikuto felt another hand grab his wrist and force it away from Amu's. It felt strong and firm, but Ikuto wasn't intimidated. He rarely, if ever, was. He looked to the man who grabbed his hand and saw his smirk, which almost mirrored his own perfectly.

"I think she wants you to let her go, _Mr. Tsukiyomi_." Jacob said, throwing Ikuto's hand away.

"And who might you be?" Ikuto said in a cocky-but-mannered tone.

Jacob looked at Amu, who seemed confused and shocked at the sight that was evolving before her. He reassured her with a smile which she didn't seem to notice and looked back at Ikuto. He was marking his territory and was showing his strength, making sure the message was clear that he was not at all scared of the presence and stature of Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"I'm Jacob Komatsu. I'm the guy Amu is interested in."

Immediately the class gasped, paralleling Amu's reaction. She looked shocked and tried to intervene when Ikuto beat her to it.

"Is that so?"

Ikuto seemed amused. He looked at Amu who looked back at him with an expression of 'no-I'm-not-he's-lying'. Instantaneously, he picked up on her untold emotions and decided to play a little further.

"Yes. I'd appreciate it if you would let her go... before we have any problems."

"You said she's interested in you?"

"If you listened a little better, you would know I already said that."

Ikuto almost laughed at the front the small pup was barking. Just his presence next to Amu's alone gave Ikuto a good idea of what kind of man this was, and what kind of man Amu thought he was. It wouldn't hurt to push this situation a little further.

"Well," Ikuto said, before grabbing by the wrist with more force, causing her to get pulled by his strength into his chest. "I think we may have a problem then because I'm actually interested in her."

Amu tried to break free, but to no avail. Her body unconsciously dropped any reserve of strength causing her to stand in Ikuto's arms like a powerless doll. Her face was beat red with a mixture of anger and astonishment. She actually _sort _of enjoyed it, but she wouldn't let that show.

_Oh my- this cocky bastard._ She thought.

Ikuto, looking at the reaction of Jacob from his peripheral, extended his arms against Amu's shoulders so they were a bigger width apart. He grabbed Amu's chin and brought her closer until they could feel each other's breath. Amu's mind lost transmission and she couldn't control her emotions.

One side of her wanted to punch Ikuto in the fact as hard as she could.

The other absolutely _relished_ this moment.

Ikuto brought his mouth then to her ear and whispered in a very soft-but-suave voice, "I'm going to make you fall in love with me."

Amu recalled the similar words and tried to protest when Ikuto continued.

"So," He made sure every word resonated throughout her ears. "Prepare."

And with that, he slightly bit Amu's ear which caused her to jolt with electricity. She couldn't believe her confident, cool-and-spicy persona was being crumbled into infinite pieces by the subtle words of the man that stood before her. He left to pursue his career and never returned. No letters, no apologies, and no last wishes.

He was a man who scarred Amu's perfection and innocence. She should hate him.

She should _despise_ him.

But why?

Why did he have such an effect on her?

She knew, but she didn't want to say.

Perhaps shutting off subconscious emotions of reality would help to quiet them down permanently. She knew people often lived life running away from problems, latching onto the unproven idea that we run faster than we create. The problems we create from our own actions engulf the past and foreshadow the future.

Amu knew this, but she didn't care.

"Ugh! Ikuto!"

The entire class roared with a such vigor and excitement the roof literally started shaking. The teacher almost fainted at the couple before her. She didn't know their history nor past, but she didn't care. It was like a drama unfolding right before her eyes.

Jacob stood there shocked. He was stunned by the _real_ confidence of the man before him. How did this man, in such a simple and natural manner, affect the goddess of Seiyo University this way? His envy but subtle admiration for the man began to seek through his seemingly tough exterior. Jacob, who was speechless, simply walked back to this desk, once again, admitting his defeat.

But Amu and Ikuto didn't notice him, the class or the teacher around them. They were once again in their own world of unspoken words.

"Ikuto! You just had to show up _now_ right before I graduated and cause all this commotion! Jeez, you're such an annoying, aggravating, stupid-"

"Uh, excuse me, teacher?" Ikuto said, inherently ignoring the not-so-complimentary words that were being spewed out of Amu's mouth. "I believe the music industry is filled with variety. Everyone enjoys different types of music, so I believe in simply being open-minded to everything."

The teacher, as well as Amu, was thrown off by his sudden, abrupt random change of speech.

"That's my interview. She'll get credit for that, right?"

"Oh, oh y-yes. Absolutely! Thank you so much, Mr. Tsukiyomi!"

Ikuto brought his attention back to Amu who sneered at him. She questioned his antics and behavior and was more cautious this time around. She was obviously annoyed by his presence. His cockiness threw her off and his attitude in general made her seethe in discord. She hated him. She was ticked off by him. She wanted to literally punch him.

But something about him made her feel secure and comforted.

And _that's _what pissed her off.

"I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something nice." Ikuto said, walking to the exit.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me. I'm not going out on a date with you- you jerk!"

Ikuto simply waved his hand as he walked out. A smirk making its entrance to his face slyly.

Amu exhaled a loud-and-large sigh as she made her way back to her seat. She felt the stares and whispers about her. She was always used to it, but it was different this time. She couldn't help but _listen_ to them because the possibility of authentic emotion was livid in the room. She could smell the amount of gossip and rumor that was about to overwhelm not only the school, but possibly the world.

Why did he have to get involved?

Why did he have to come back?

She didn't know the answers to those questions, but she knew the answer to one.

There was no _way_ in hell she was going to go on a date with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

And she was so damn sure she said it inwardly with a confident smirk.

-/-/-/-\-\-\-

* * *

"Yoru, cancel all of appointments and meetings. I think I'll be staying at this college for a little while."

"Already done, yo."

Ikuto smirked to himself as he took out a well-tailored dress-shirt, pants and shoes. He was extremely confident in his look and demeanor. And, what made him more confident was the fact that Amu reacted to him the way she did. The time he had given was, at least in his mind, was long enough for her to build a fortified wall of protection and security. It would be at least a _little_ hard to break down, he thought, but it wasn't the case.

He broke it down so easily and so quickly that her confident personality, the one she was so acclaimed for, completely evaporated and was replaced with the same girl he knew four years ago. Although, the man who intervened did worry him a little bit despite his bold response to his actions.

But then this thought also crossed his mind: What if she really did have a man she was interested in?

What if...

He dreaded the thought. He took another sip of his champagne and ran his hand through his hair.

_What if she had a boyfriend?_

The idea of a girl completely devoting herself to another man emotionally was heart-wrenching when Ikuto wasn't that other man. He felt protective of her, and more so, he felt that he possessed the responsibility to nurture and care for her. He felt prideful when he fantasized about the idea of having her as his official, real girlfriend.

Walking through the streets, going shopping with her hand-in-hand, and taking her out to the movies was something he'd enjoy extremely. Many people would kill to be seen in public with him. But for him, he would kill to be seen in public with her, with of course, mutual attraction.

He had everything in life except one thing. Ikuto enjoyed the corny dates and the cheesy pick-up lines. He wanted a woman who could appreciate his sense of humor, but at the same time, understand his emotions and feelings. He was a complex man when unraveled; like a piece of machinery that operated flawlessly on the outside, but when opened up, it could be seen that its clockwork was the product of constant fix and irreplaceable effort.

Perhaps he was just lonely.

It was hard for him to commit to a relationship because of all the fame and riches. It was hard for him to discern the girls who liked him for him, or liked him for being Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the renowned and rich violinist. He had a tough exterior, but had a soft inside, which ironically made him even stronger.

But to him, Amu was different. He _knew_ she liked him, at least in the past, for who he was. And no matter the changes he would go through, she would like him for him. Like him, she was a strong girl with a tough exterior and a soft interior. But at times, she could be even stronger than him.

He sighed and took another sip.

Perhaps he was just lonely.

But perhaps...

He was engulfed in an emotion felt by many others, but experienced rarely in its most authentic form, in the world.

Love.

-/-/-/-\-\-\-

* * *

"So, I heard Ikuto is performing here."

Amu glared at Rima with unspoken contempt.

She looked back to Amu with lazy indifference.

"Rima, I'm trying to forget about what happened. Let's not talk about _that guy_."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry. Hey, how about we go find us a couple of dates and have fun tonight?" Rima said excitedly, immediately packing up her belongings.

"Well..."

"Come on!"

The people in the library immediately turned their heads to witness the producer of the loud noise. Rima bowed her head in slight embarrassment, which caused the students to return back to their work. She saw the librarian who held a finger to her lips, indicating a demand for lower volume.

"Sure, why not. I think it'll help me get my mind off him." Amu said reluctantly, following Rima outside.

"I'll take care of everything so you just go get ready. I'll see ya' in a bit."

Amu watched as her friend went ahead of her. She honestly had no interest in meeting other men but she felt it was either that, or, sit alone in her dorm thinking about Ikuto. It was a thought she dreaded. The emotions and feelings that would come along with those thoughts would be enough for her to eat countless containers of ice-cream and stream an endless number of romantic movies. It would basically make her fat, which was something she was _not_ looking forward to.

But at the same time, she couldn't help but go back to the moment he entered the classroom and told her he'd make her fall in love again.

His esteem and persona were still the same. He hadn't changed despite the successes he experienced. But she always knew he was that sort of person. He was someone who understood his necessities and prerogatives; he would never sacrifice himself for something he was not.

That thought always made her smile.

Just a little bit.

"What are you smiling about?"

She felt a gust of wind in her ear and immediately clasped it, taking a few steps back to see who just spoke. She was stunned, and slightly irritated, by the image that was once again standing before her.

_Ikuto. Ugh._

"What are you doing here?" Amu said with a tone of held-back anger.

Ikuto simply smirked at her, which, only made her angrier.

"I'm actually going to give some seminars and teach here for a little bit."

"What? You're going to be teaching _here_?"

"Yup. Why? Are you-"

Ikuto moved in closer and Amu took a step back.

He entrapped her between his arms and a tree behind her. The dead leaves were falling off of it and landed between the small space they still shared. The wind blew for a small duration, then stopped, making sure to leave its presence transplanted into the atmosphere.

"Excited?"

He said the words while looking directly into her eyes. For a brief moment he caught a look of admittance and guilt, but noticed it was slowly replaced with her usual exterior. The goddess of Seiyo University. He always thought it would be fun to win the love of a _goddess_.

"You're still sadistic."

"I try."

Amu shoved him away from her and started walking. She could hear his footsteps and noticed he was following behind her. Just knowing he was watching her walk made her slightly nervous and anxious.

"So, where would you like to go for dinner on our date? I was thinking-"

"I thought I already told you. I can't."

Ikuto slung an arm over Amu's shoulder, despite her protest, and walked beside her. She could feel the eyes of the surrounding students observe them with the upmost concentration. She didn't mind the attention, but she could live without it.

"Why?"

"I have actually hate a date tonight." Amu said triumphantly, hoping to urge a reaction out of Ikuto.

He smirked once again with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Oh? Is it with that guy from earlier?"

Amu almost snorted in disbelief and caught herself.

"Actually, no. It's going to be with a very well-mannered gentleman who doesn't come barging in after four years telling girls that he'll make them fall in love with them."

Ikuto gave a small laugh and looked at Amu. She simply glared at him with an expression of contempt. Her bright golden eyes looked up at him and he couldn't resist being entranced in them momentarily. Despite her anger, he'd always thought she looked cute no matter the situation. He'd take a picture but it'd ruin the possibly called moment they were sharing.

"Well, I'm not too fond of that idea, _Amu_." Ikuto said, making sure to get closer to her ear so he could amplify the way he said her name.

Amu stopped walking and faced him. She gave a snobbish look of confidence and confronted him.

"You're telling me, the great Tsukiyomi Ikuto, has a_ problem_ with that?"

He paused and made sure he garnered her attention before responding. His eyes were piercing and sharp, making sure to relay the contrasted emotions of light-heartedness and serious intent. She could sense it and tensed up slightly, anticipating his response which could either confirm or deny her suspicions.

"Yeah, I do."

Amu couldn't help but release a small blush as he said those words. The protective nature of his being, when put beside her, was both endearing and promising. Perhaps he still did have genuine feelings for her but it was hard to tell. He was a cultivated man who had toured around the world. He met more than a handful of people whom he had possibly still had connections with.

And most noticeably, he probably has a lot of female fans who he interacted with. The idea did make Amu feel a little sick in her stomach, but she shrugged it off telling herself it was just the cold weather. He probably used the same lines on numerous people, earning the same reaction every time. The thought made her sick.

He was always a playboy and would always be one to her.

He would _never_ get her to break.

"Well that's too bad, Ikuto-"

Responding to her statement he smoothly grabbed her chin, reminiscent of the incident that took place in class, and brought himself to speak into her ear in a hushed but firm whisper.

"It'd make me jealous seeing you with other guys."

And with that, he left her standing speechless with a large blush as he walked away, leaving the image of the back of his long coat growing smaller as he distanced himself further. The wind blew again and her cheeks turned red. Her sultry face contrasted with the surrounding weather. Dead leaves were scattered about the ground and students continued walking, noticing the interaction that had just taken place.

Amu was, for a brief moment, shocked and touched at the words he had said. It made her question her stance.

Just for a brief moment.

It made her question.

_Ugh, that idiot._

But despite her inner comments, she couldn't help but let out another small smile.

-/-/-/-\-\-\

* * *

She knew that money didn't define a man's integrity.

But all these two men were doing were showing off their wealth. And it _disgusted_ her.

The blind date that Rima had set up for the two was supposed to be all good and fun. Harmless antics followed by a semi-romantic dinner and a hopeful possibility of creating at least a friendship. But this was not it. Amu felt herself slowly dying as she sat next to these two airheads. She looked at Rima who mirrored her same emotions.

But they were ladies after all.

And they _did _bring them to a nice and expensive restaurant.

That was an understatement. The restaurant they were currently in paralleled the services and quality of The French Laundry. All the waiters and waitresses were extremely well mannered and trained in their craft as they seemed to posses some kind of telepathy whenever the customers needed something. The interior was decorated in beautiful chandeliers and lights that accentuated the simple-but-perfect carpet and decor.

Even the spoons and forks seemed to be made of real silver and gold. Heck, even the plates. _And_ even the napkins seemed to have some sort of real-gold lining on them.

They were practically eating with money. Literally.

"And so I told the man that I could buy his whole family if I wanted to!"

The man's friend, who was Rima's date, started to burst out laughing in a very loud manner. Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at them and shook their head in the same disapproval as Amu.

"And you could even turn them into slaves!"

"You're right!"

The two continued laughing while Amu and Rima tried to force a small chuckle, which came out more like a pity-laugh given to a failed standup comedian. She seriously regretted the decision of coming on the double-date with Rima. She'd rather have went to Ikuto's concert, which would've been over by now, than to appease the two idiots that flaunted their parent's wealth.

"So Amu, what kind of men are you interested in?" said Amu's date, shoving a piece of his steak barbarously into his mouth.

Amu silently cringed.

"Well... I like men who eat cleanly and act like a gentleman."

The statement went right over the man's head as he shoved another piece of his steak into his mouth. His chewing was so loud it could be heard universes away. Amu winced as she heard him eat. She was starving before the dinner, but strangely enough, during it, she lost her appetite completely.

"How about men with money? Because you know, I have a lot of that. Isn't financial security important for a girl?"

"I'm sure it is for some. But I'd rather be with a man who I like not because of his money."

"Did I mention that I donate to charities often?"

The entire dinner was like something out of a horror movie, except instead of murder and violence, an infinite reel of cringe-worthy moments were being shown. She was shocked by how these two men could even attend Seiyo University. But then it hit her like a brick. They had money. Duh.

Amu sighed as she elegantly took a sip of water. She looked at her watch and noticed the night was still young. She looked over at Rima with an unspoken plea for bail. Rima responded by clearing her throat, taking a sip of water, and saying,

"Well gentleman. It's been a great-"

All of a sudden murmurs were being heard throughout the restaurant so loudly that both Amu and Rima, and their dates, turned their heads to see what all the commotion was about.

_What a coincidence._

Laced in a striking dark suit, tailored to perfection, Ikuto came in walking with a gorgeous woman on his arm. She lowered her head shyly as he held his chin high, looking at the owner of the restaurant who came shuffling out immediately once he saw who was at the door. Ikuto motioned that he needed a table and the owner quickly complied.

"Sir, we have private tables upstairs in the V.V.I.P room. Would you like me to clear it for you and your miss?"

"No, no. We'd be perfectly content with a table here with the rest of the people. Thank you," Ikuto said clearly, offering a slick grin which made _almost_ all of the ladies in the room swoon.

"This way sir," said the waiter who was nervously guiding Ikuto and his date to a table.

He seated them in the table directly next to Amu and Rima.

He didn't seem to notice as he was busy pulling out a chair for his picturesque date. Looking at her with more focus, Amu deciphered her out to be a woman named 'Lulu', who was a French-born supermodel with renowned beauty. Her long blonde hair elegantly flowed down her open-back dress. Her eyes were a pure sapphire that seemed to emphasize her clear skin. Even as a girl, Amu had to admit that she was very _hot_.

"Here you go, Lulu."

"Thank you, Ikuto," she said, blushing slightly.

As Ikuto went around the table into his seat, he immediately noticed the pink-haired girl sitting near him. He was caught in a small moment of surprise before he regained his strong composure. He looked at the people around her table and deduced that this was the 'date' she was talking about earlier.

He gauged the two men and inwardly snorted.

_How amateur._

The two men were obviously stunned by Lulu's presence and intimidated greatly by Ikuto who was standing across from them. Their talk about money seemed to dissipate as a _real_ billionaire stood before them. They quietly continued to eat their steaks.

Amu's eyes locked with Ikuto's and she scoffed. He smirked and moved a step closer to her.

"Oh, _Amu_, what a coincidence meeting you here," Ikuto suavely said.

"Oh, _Ikuto_, how _lovely_."

The sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to these fine gentleman? And your beautiful friend?"

Amu almost laughed by how pristine his manners were. This was not the Ikuto she knew, but she guessed that he was always a polite person who knew how to act correct in public. After all, as an international icon, he had to act like a gentleman in order to earn the respect of the world.

Amu silently sighed and motioned to the two gentleman saying, "This is Ken, my _date_. And this is Seiji, Rima's date. And you know Rima."

Ikuto cocked an eyebrow as he eyed Amu's date. Ken could feel himself slowly dissolving under his gaze, but decided to put up a front to impress Amu. He got up and held out a hand and said, "Nice to meet you Mr. Tsukiyomi. It's an honor."

His sudden change in personality made Amu snort.

"It's a pleasure." Ikuto said, hiding a hint of sarcasm as he looked directly into the man's eyes. It was a male challenge of sorts, seeing who the alpha was and seeing who the beta was. It was self-explanatory from the body language alone that Ikuto's dominance was revered and suffocated not only the two men, but the entire room itself.

Rima sat quietly as she watched the scene evolve before her eyes. It intrigued her as she was never really _against_ Ikuto. She always liked his smooth demeanor and his intricate speech.

"Please, go back to your date. I don't mean to be intrusive."

And with that, both men continued to eat their steaks and _quietly_ conversed with the two ladies. Ikuto got back to his seat, ordered his usual meal, and looked at Lulu who seemed comfortable but tense. He and Lulu were great _friends_, and only _friends_. He had helped her with her music score for one of her documentaries and shoots. After that, they had gotten pretty close and went out together casually, although, inevitably being caught by the paparazzi from time to time.

The rumors were presumptuous but the truth remained adamant as it was shared by the two players, not the observers.

Amu was about to leave with Rima, but decided to observe Ikuto from the corner of her eye. She wanted to tell herself that she didn't mind him being with another woman, but to actually see it in person made her slightly angry. In fact, at times when he'd look into her eyes, it made her seethe.

But she put up her usual confident facade and pretended to enjoy the date, hoping to spawn any type of envy into Ikuto. She could tell Ikuto was trying to make her jealous with unnecessary remarks and gestures, so she decided to do the same.

It was immature and childish, but like they say, an eye for an eye.

"So Ken, tell me, what kind of woman interests you?" Amu said, gently brushing his hand with her own.

"Well, I like confident woman who can listen to their man."

Amu let out an obnoxious laugh and immediately responded, "What a coincidence! I'm confident and I can listen to my man."

Ken, Seiji, and Amu all laughed together in a respectful manner as Rima rolled her eyes. She could see Ikuto was peering at Amu from the corner of his eye as he was being mindful of the situation. She knew he could hear everything. But she also knew Amu could hear everything as well. _How elementary_, Rima thought.

"So, Lulu, are you busy tomorrow?"

Amu's ears perked up as she pretended to pay attention to Ken.

"I don't think so. Why do you ask?" Lulu responded, enticing the attention of several males around her with her flawed-to-perfection French accent. It was as if her words sounded more interesting when she spoke.

"Well, I have several concerts at Seiyo University and I was wondering if you could be my _special_ guest. I'd love to have you come and watch me," Ikuto said, taking a bite of his food.

Lulu gave a small smile in delight. Her blush was apparent as much as Amu's envy was. Although Lulu knew of Ikuto's lifestyle, she always held a special spot in her heart for him. He was obviously externally flawless, and internally, his mysteriousness had always attracted her to him. She didn't mind being seen in public with him. And to be more frank, she actually enjoyed the rumors of their love life.

"I'd love to, Ikuto."

Ikuto smirked as he looked at Amu for a brief moment as she caught his glance. She was caught off guard momentarily, but then caught herself and looked back her date Ken who was oblivious to the situation.

Rima took another sip of her drink as she watched the two play it out. All she needed was some popcorn, but she decided that a fancy dinner that was worth more than a month's work was good enough.

"Ken, would you be interested in a second date with me? I think we have something between us."

Ken was elated. Ikuto was, well, jealous.

It seemed that his cat-like senses were heightened. Before Ken could respond he turned to Lulu and asked, quite loudly, "Lulu, how about another date tomorrow?"

Amu seemed irked and didn't catch Ken's gracious acceptance. She turned to glare at Ikuto who smirked right back at her. Her obvious envy was quite palpable, while Ikuto's silent jealousy was subtle but certain. They both looked at each other with the same exact expression, saying the same exact thing:

_You think you can win?_

Rima rolled her eyes once again as she took another sip of her drink.

It was going to be a long night.

-/-/-/-\-\-\-

* * *

After a long night consisting of childish behavior and unintentional mishaps, Ikuto and Amu both retreated back to their respective homes. Ikuto went to a condo he recently bought exclusively for his stay in Japan, while Amu went back to her dorm shared with Rima.

Ikuto laid down on the bed as he poured himself another glass of champagne. He knew the kind of games Amu was trying to play, and to him, it was sort of cute.

In a sadistic, selfish way.

He laughed to himself as he looked out into the sky.

The moon seemed brighter than usual, and the clear setting helped to illuminate the stars that helped complement and surround it. He was always a night-person. The sun was nice, but the darkness of weather intrigued him more as he brought out his more reliant and independent self. It helped to shroud his insecurities as he was covered by the cloak of uncertainty.

Taking a sip of his champagne, he looked around his room and made up his mind.

-/-/-/-\-\-\-

"Oh, how nice to see you again Mr. Tsukiyomi. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping I could live in a dorm here while I teach and give seminars. I live quite a distance away and the inconvenience is killing me."

The dean looked slightly surprised, but immediately accommodated to Ikuto's seemingly disadvantageous request. To have a man like Ikuto want to stay in his college was an honor. Shuffling around for a paper, the dean presented Ikuto with a form to move into a dorm. He looked up some information on the computer and proceeded with the request.

"I'll try and get you the best dorm here."

"There's no need for that, sir." Ikuto politely laughed. "I actually have a dorm in mind."

The dean had a puzzled expression on his face, but then regained his senses.

"Oh? What dorm would that be?"

"Well, it's a dorm currently being shared by two people. I'd need one of them to move out before I could move in."

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Tsukiyomi but I cannot force a student to move out. You'd have to either convince one of them or find a different dorm."

Ikuto seemed somewhat pleased by the answer. He looked around the room briefly, trying to find the right words, then took a sip of his tea and looked at the dean with a sincere expression.

"I'd like to move into the dorm Hinamori Amu is staying in."

-/-/-/-\-\-\-

* * *

_(A/N): Thanks for the reviews. I read every one and appreciate them greatly._

_The plot may seem like one many have seen before, but I'll change it up._

_I'll try and update every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Depends on what I have going on. _

_If there are any mistakes, I'll pick up on them eventually and fix them._

_Thanks for reading, and until next time, take care._


End file.
